Una oportunidad
by aleejandraa
Summary: Tal vez, de ahora en más, las cosas fueran a estar bien. Tal vez, solo debía darse una oportunidad. Reto Un Águila de Bronce del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


**Disclaimer:**Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K., lo demás es mío.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto **Un Águila de Bronce** del foro **Provocare Ravenclaw **con el personaje** Cho Chang. **

* * *

Una oportunidad

Cho Chang miró su reflejo en el espejo y soltó un suspiro. Adelantó su mano para que esta tocara su imagen, la cicatriz que le había quedado de la Batalla de Hogwarts, una batalla que ella también había librado consigo misma y con su dolor.

No podía decir que le quedaran malos recuerdos de Hogwarts pero tampoco se sentía completa con las imágenes que la acechaban por las noches. Imágenes que no conseguía borrar de su atormentada mente, flashes que la consumían en silencio, en la oscuridad.

Dejó que su largo cabello negro enmarcara su rostro y escondiera los rastros de la lucha. Tomó la bufanda de Ravenclaw que aún conservaba y, con ella, se rodeó el cuello para tapar lo que aún podía verse de esa cicatriz que no la enorgullecía para nada, aunque fuera un reflejo de su valía, de su fidelidad al bando ganador.

Hoy sería el día de la celebración en memoria de los caídos en combate y aunque los años habían pasado ella todavía no se sentía cómoda regresando a su antiguo colegio.

La plataforma estaba tan repleta como siempre y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas traicioneras y la voz de Cedric pidiéndole perdón por haberla chocado en su primer día de clases la torturó con maestría.

— Cho— gritó una voz y esperanzada se dio vuelta. Tal vez, fuera Cedric diciéndole que le había apartado un lugar en un compartimiento.

Sin embargo, no, no lo era. Era Roger Davies su capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

— Hola, Roger— saludó ella con voz mustia pero él ni siquiera lo notó mientras la envolvía en un cálido abrazo de bienvenida, como si hubiera algo que celebrar, como si fuera bueno estar allí.

— ¿Cómo está mi buscadora favorita?— preguntó él y ella sonrió angustiosamente, intentando mantener la calma.

— Ya no busco nada— admitió y eso fue una frase que definía tan bien su vida, que encerraba un contexto, uno muy triste, por cierto.

Davies se rió, ignorando por completo la profundidad de la frase.

Fueron interrumpidos por el pitido del tren escarlata, sin embargo, Roger no la dejó sola sino que la tomó del brazo y la arrastró con él en busca del compartimiento que reservaban sus viejos compañeros de escuela.

Porque todos volvían el día de los Caídos. Porque, hubieras peleado o no, nadie quería que se olvidara esa victoria que, a veces, se parecía tanto a una derrota. Cada uno tenía su motivo, cada uno tenía su razón tras esas lágrimas pero todos eran uno el día de recordar a esa razón, a ese motivo.

Cho se recompuso para entrar al compartimiento y sonrió ante sus amigos que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Un poco de su angustia se evaporó en el clima festivo del reencuentro pero cuando esa tarde puso un pie en Hogsmade sintió la presencia de los recuerdos sobre ella y le dolió ya que, para ella, era un capítulo inconcluso de su vida. Nunca había podido tener su despedida, nunca había podido sobrellevar el duelo de manera correcta.

Vio a Harry y él le sonrió ausentemente desde la lejanía. Ella se esforzó en devolverle el gesto pero le costó. Y no sabía por qué.

La última vez que había hablado con él había sido el día de la Batalla. Hablar había sido un hola y un chau, una conversación escueta. Nada de palabras de consuelo, nada de silencios incómodos, absolutamente nada, un hola y un chau.

Marietta la tomó del brazo en silencio, su amiga era la única que sabía lo costoso que le era ir a Hogwarts a honrar la memoria de los caídos, la única persona a la que no le había dado miedo contárselo y parecer vulnerable porque ella la había visto desmoronarse una y otra vez cuando creía que nadie lo notaba, porque era la que no se había apartado cuando las cosas iban mal.

Cho se tragó la angustia y se dejó guiar por su amiga, repartiendo sonrisas mustias a cada antiguo compañero que reconocía.

Todos creían que ella estaba bien y no le molestaba que no notaran su tristeza. Prefería que la ignoraran, que nadie viera lo que tenía para mostrar porque lo que había debajo no era su mejor cara, era una cicatriz profunda y que latía con vida propia, llevándose un pedazo de lo que había sido ella en otros momentos.

El banquete fue memorable como cada uno que habían compartido allí pero Cho tenía el gusto amargo del recuerdo y dejarlo de lado era difícil por eso se levantó con presura cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba viendo, antes de que McGonagall comenzara con un discurso que le desgarraría el alma cuando mencionara el nombre de Cedric.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo casi arrastrada por sus propios pies, revisando sin cuidado su pasado.

¿Cómo hubiera sido si nunca hubiera conocido a Cedric? ¿Cómo hubiera sido si su padre no hubiera muerto a mano de los Mortífagos? ¿Cómo hubiera sido si ella ahora fuera una chica felizmente enamorada, sin preocupaciones más que vivir su vida?

— Cho— la llamó una voz a pocos pasos de ella.

— ¿Sí?

Ella se volteó para enfrentarse a Harry que se mantenía a cierta distancia, contemplándola despacio.

Él se acercó con deliberada lentitud, tanteando el terreno, con miedo a que ella se rehusara a su presencia, y la tomó de la mano, insistiendo en que caminaran juntos.

— ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó ella cortésmente.

— Bien— sonrió él sin presunción, sinceramente—. Tengo un puesto en el Ministerio y salgo con Ginny, la hermana de Ron Weasley—explicó mirando el suelo un poco avergonzado de contárselo.

— Harry, no me molesta que hables de tu vida— sonrió ella al darse cuenta de como el muchacho se había ruborizado al mencionarlo.

— ¿Y tú?— inquirió él.

— Mmm, bien— contestó ella sin entrar en detalles.

— Cho, puedes contarme lo que sea— la alentó Harry con un apretón de manos.

— No hay nada que contar. Mi vida está bien, solo me pongo un poco sensible cuando llegan estas fechas— improvisó ella con un deje de verdad.

Era cierto, no pasaba todo el año llorando sobre el árbol caído pero sus vida cotidiana no era color de rosas.

— Estoy seguro de que tus cosas irán bien, solo debes darte una oportunidad— contestó Harry haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta que la muchacha le había dado.

Potter le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó caminando hacia el Gran Salón mientras ella retomó su paso, pensando en las palabras del chico.

Sintió como se chocaba con alguien e iba protestar por haber dado de bruces en el suelo cuando vislumbró la fisonomía de un hombre que le ofrecía su mano.

— Yo lo siento— murmuró apresuradamente el joven mientras se aseguraba de que ella estuviera bien—. ¿Te lastimaste?— preguntó ante el quejido que soltó Cho al ponerse en pie.

— El tobillo— musitó ella prendada por los ojos pardos del muchacho.

— Te llevaré a la enfermería— le aseguró él y cargó todo su peso sobre un hombro—. Soy Ben— sonrió él con tranquilidad.

— Cho— respondió Chang dejando que él la cargara.

Tal vez, de ahora en más, las cosas fueran a estar bien. Tal vez, solo debía darse una oportunidad.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están?

No tengo mucho que decirles más que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer y todos los comentarios son bienvenidos en un sencillo review o en un voto en el foro.

Besos,

Ale.


End file.
